Code name: Endless Waltz Continues
by Nanashi Kage Enjeru
Summary: Set 20 years after Endless Waltz. Will be an epic. Read the prologue for more information. Rating will change as story progresses.Discontinued
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, any characters from Gundam Wing, or any other companies, names, or places in this story; with the exception of my plot and any original characters I have created. After this chapter, all disclaimers and review replies will be found at the end of the chapter.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The year was after colony 216. It had been twenty years since the last large battle, the Eve war. However, Mariemaya had spoken more truth than she knew when she had said history was an endless waltz of war, peace, and revolution. There had been war, and peace. Now it was time for revolution, and a new war. The year was after colony 216.  
  
  
  
Hello, Nanashi Kage Enjeru here. This is my first fanfic I have posted. This will be an epic, or a really long fanfic. This is a sequel type story set twenty years after Endless Waltz. I already have the first eight parts done, though I may tweak them a bit if a reviewer gives me a really good idea. I have most of the plot mapped out, so it's just a matter of filling in the details. I will try not to go for longer than a week without posting a new chapter, especially in the beginning of the story. Reviews may make me post faster. Does anyone like the prologue? On another subject, this is a non-yaoi fanfic. I am not against yaoi, but when I started this fic I was planning on submitting it to a non-yaoi site, and even if I tried to make it yaoi I couldn't. I would loose some of my characters because I wouldn't have enough parent couples. If anyone knows of a real sounding name for one of Quatre's sisters (the youngest, preferably), other than Irea, please tell me. One more thing, if you know of any 3x4 sites please tell me the addresses of them, I would appreciate it. Thanks! Bye for now! 


	2. The Story Begins

Code name: Endless Waltz Continues  
  
The Story Begins  
  
"Vice Foreign Minister! Vice Foreign Minister Yuy!" "Please, a moment of your time, Vice Foreign Minister!" "What are your opinions on." "Just a few questions, Vice Foreign minister!" Relena Peacecraft-Dorlian Yuy ignored the reporters, by now she was used to them. She spotted Quatre a short distance away, surrounded by his own flock of reporters. The security guards stopped the reporters outside the first set of doors. Relena nodded to the guards as she passed. In the entryway there were padded benches along the side walls, a few rather fancy trash baskets, and nothing else. Quatre stepped into the room and smiled at Relena. "Hello Relena, nice to see you again." Relena returned his polite smile. "Nice to see you too, Quatre, but why so formal? Did a reporter get in?" Relena pretended to search for a hidden reporter. Quatre relaxed a bit and gave Relena a genuine smile. "No. No reporters. They are pushy, aren't they? Are you ready for the conference?" "I don't have much of a choice now, do I?" Relena replied. Quatre sighed. "Not really, lets get this over with." Relena and Quatre went through the next set of doors into the conference room.  
  
Elsewhere, Heero Yuy was leading a team of five Maganacs. There was a small sound from around the corner. Heero quickly dropped and rolled, stopping with his gun pointed directly at the first of the two people in front of him. Then he lowered his gun and stood. "Hello Wufei, Sally." Wufei made a non-committal sound. Sally smiled. "Hello Heero. Here protecting Relena? What's with the six tag-alongs?" "The Maga- wait, six?!" Heero spun around. A girl with light brown hair and blue eyes smiled guiltily. "Hi, Daddy." "Hope?! What are you doing here?" exclaimed one of the Maganacs. "That's a good question, why don't you answer it," Heero said, his eyes dark. "I was following you," Hope answered bluntly, "I hate reporters, and if I stayed out there much longer I would have said something very.undiplomatic. Don't know how mom deals with 'em." Heero was careful not to let his daughter see his slight smile. "Fine. You may come. But you'll stay with me." Heero tossed his spare gun to Hope. She caught the weapon neatly, checked to see that it was loaded and had the safety on, then slipped it into the hidden holster pocket on the waistband of her skirt. "Lets go."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I do not own any thing mentioned in this fic, I am not making any money from this fic. I own the plot and my original characters.  
  
Author's note: sorry for the wait. I have had no computer access for nearly three days. I did answer some e-mails on Friday, but I got up at 4:00am to do so. I wanted to post before I left for my aunt's place, but I only got half of the fic typed before I had to go catch my plane. Sorry, gomen, whatever other apologetic phrases come to mind. Here is the next part, and thank you Yukito chick, Amiko, KNW, Meyow16, and Yami Tenchi for reviewing.  
  
Meyow16, please remember the reviews are not private e-mails, and at the risk of sounding like Wufei in a humor fic, Don't call me that! Yami Tenchi, cool it! I didn't force you to read this! Yukito chick, here is the next part, sorry for not posting sooner. Amiko, thanks so much for the 3x4 fic sites. KNW, thank you. That was what I was trying to do, and I am using some adoption. 


	3. Memories and Shadows

Code name: Endless Waltz Continues  
  
Memories and Shadows  
  
Heero watched over the meeting from his position on the balcony. He glanced  
  
briefly at his daughter, then turned his attention back to the conference and Relena below.  
  
Especially Relena. Relena had been Earth Sphere President for two years, until she had  
  
been hospitalized for stress and general exhaustion. After Relena's collapse, Heero made  
  
sure to watch over her more carefully and scheduled regular vacations. Heero thought for  
  
a moment and realized Relena had canceled the last two vacations he had scheduled. He  
  
needed to make her take a break soon or she would end up overworking herself. "Hello,  
  
any one home?" Heero blinked and looked at his daughter. "Dad, you were completely  
  
spaced out. Mom's almost finished." Heero flashed a guilty grin at Hope. "Sorry."  
  
Anything more Heero might have said was cut off by thunderous applause as Relena  
  
finished her opening speech and stepped away from the podium.  
  
Mariemaya stepped up to the podium. Without Deikem's influence, Mariemaya  
  
had turned out to be a very sweet and kind girl. Mariemaya was a highly respected  
  
political figure and considered a good friend of the family. At nineteen Mariemaya had  
  
adopted a little six-year old orphan. The child bore a striking resemblance to Mariemaya.  
  
She had very pale skin, and her hair was exactly the same color as Mariemaya's, though  
  
her piercing green eyes were quite her own. When the girl had been adopted she had been  
  
quiet and serious, but Mariemaya had helped her learn to laugh. Michele was now a  
  
vibrant fifteen-year old with an easy smile and a diplomat's charm. Heero realized his  
  
mind had been drifting again and swiftly focused his attention back on the conference  
  
where it belonged.  
* * * * * * * * * *  
"Are the Gundams complete?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very good. You are sure no one suspects anything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The mobile dolls are programmed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The selective targeting program is fully installed and operational?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. The pilots must be ready. The true enemies won't be testing, they will play for  
  
keeps. The pilots must be prepared."  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, any of the characters in this fan fiction, or any other things in my fan fiction, with the exception of my original characters that I have created and my plot. I am not making any money from this fan fiction.  
Author's note: Sorry for the wait, I know this part is really late. I was really busy and I got no reviews for my previous part, so I didn't really feel like depriving myself of sleep when no one was reading this fic, or didn't care enough to review, even to tell me the part needed work and give advice. So now I have a new rule for updates: I don't get at least three reviews for a posting by the next Sunday, I don't post until I get four reviews or until the next week's posting day. I will otherwise be posting Mondays. Sorry if I seem really mean, I don't mean to be. There will also be a section after the author's note where I will reply to reviews now. If you are an author and would like me to read and review you fics, please leave a signed review and say in you review that you want me to r&r your fic. I don't mind being asked to read stories, but be warned that it may take me a few days to find the time. If you are going to rant and/or flame, especially if you have no point to your rant/flame other than to insult me, please make the review unsigned, because if you pointlessly insult me in a review I can't delete, I will respond in my reply section, e-mail you, leave signed responses on all of your fics to try and help you understand some of the review manners. Criticism with a point, and especially with advice will be greatly appreciated and I will thank reviewers in my review section. 'Positive flames' are allowed. (you know, the ones that go 'LOVE FIC, WRITE MORE PLEASE'). Any ideas for the fic are welcomed, in fact I will probably need input in later chapters if I want to stay on schedule. Sorry for this author's note being so long, but I needed to get this out.  
Reviewer Replies: Thank you Meyow 16 for reviewing. You are the only person to have done so. I thought the holster in skirt would be an interesting way to continue Heero's habit of pulling a gun from the much- debated 'spandex space.' 


End file.
